


Just Wesley And Spike

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-20
Updated: 2004-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know how to explain this. Just Wesley and Spike, I guess. lol. It's short, kinda fluffy with just a tad bit of angst thrown in, but it has a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wesley And Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley cleaned up the rest of his desk as he prepared to leave. Angel had kept him there longer than usual. He sighed, straightening some papers. One fell. Wesley frowned as he picked it up. The hand writing was not his. It was elegant, flowing across the page. Wesley sat down and looked at the title, then read down to the poem.

Which shall consume, light or dark?  
Which shall control, good or evil?  
On whom shall the light leave it's mark?  
With whom shall the dark leave it's danger?  
Who shall be marked with shades of grey?

Wild and free, dangerous and possesive.  
He shall be marked with shades of grey.  
Good and kind, loving and caring  
He shall be marked with light.  
Evil and cruel, merciless and arrogant.  
He shall be marked with dark.

Good, Evil.  
Light, Dark.  
Shades of Grey.  
All shall fight.  
None shall win.

Wesley stared for a long time at the poem. He had a feeling he knew who had written it. He walked out of his office and went to find the now corporeal Spike. He found him in an empty office. He was sitting in a corner. Wesley hated it when he saw him like this. No one in the building, with the exception of himself and Fred, could even stand Spike. Wesley had watched as Spike had dropped his bad act and had tried desparately to not only be nice, but to help. No one excepted him, and if they did take his help they didn't thank him later. It was after this had started that Wesley had told Spike he could move in with him. Spike had, but he refused to go home unless Wesley was there. Because Spike, Wesley had found out four months ago, had fallen in love with him. At first it had shocked him, then, gradually, he had fallen for the vampire as well. He had learned just how insicure Spike really was. How   
vunerable. He's also learned that the only reason Spike had been bad in the first place was because of Angelus and Drusilla. Now he wanted to be excepted, and no one would even look at him with out disgust on their face. Not even Angel. Fred just felt sorry for Spike, but Wesley actually understood what it was like, though nobody knew that. 

Spike looked up from his corner and smiled that real smile that only Wesley got to see. He jumped up.

"Spike, why are you hiding again?" Wesley asked as he came over.

Spike sighed. "Tried to help again. Asked Angel if he wanted me to help him with that new demon. He told me I was just a worthless waste of space and I got in the way."

Spike sat down again and Wesley sat with him. "You should stop asking. I know you want to   
help, but you really should stop asking."

Spike sighed. "I'll just help you and Fred, then. Fred likes it when I help." He smiled slightly.   
"She sorta reminds me of Red. You know, the way she pities everybody and doesn't judge them immediately."

Wesley nodded, then remembered the poetry. "Is this yours?"

Spike took it and scanned it, then read it again more slowly. He smiled slightly. "Yeah, I wrote this about a week ago. Thought I'd lost it. Where'd you find it?"

"It was mixed in with some of my papers. I didn't know you still wrote poetry."

Spike snorted. "I didn't. You sapped me up   
again."

Wesley chuckled and playfully thwapped Spike on the back of the head. "You 'sapped' yourself up."

Spike sighed. "I just got so tired of everyone hating me. The problem is, everyone still hates me 'cept you and Fred."

Wesley nodded. "I'm sure they'll see what you're   
trying to do eventually."

Spike sighed. "I hope so."

Wesley looked around the office, then asked the question that had been bugging him for months. "Spike, why do you hang around in here instead of in my office where you wouldn't be lonely?"

"'cause peaches is trampin' in and out of there giving you things to do. He doesn't even like looking at me, he'll just scream at me to get out."

Wesley sighed. "Spike, just tell him to fuck off."

Spike looked over at Wesley and laughed. "Did you just say fuck off?"

"Yes I did."

Spike's eyes flashed with something, then he nodded. "You know, you're right. My own bloody business if I wanna be in your office."

Wesley smiled. "There you go. I have to stay a bit longer and fill out a few more papers, then we'll go home."

Spike followed Wesley back to the office. Angel was standing in there."Wes, can you do these for me tomorrow? I know you've been working all day so don't kill yourself tonight, I don't need them until thursday."

"Why don't you do them yourself, peaches?" Spike spoke up.

Angel spotted him. "I don't have time, Spike. Get out."

"No. My own bleedin' business if I wanna be in Wesley's office."

Angel glared at him, then looked at Wesley. "Is he bothering you?"

"Oh no, not at all," Wesly sighed. He looked at Spike. Spike hadn't wanted to tell anybody they were together, but Wesley did. Spike glanced at Angel, then slowly nodded."

Angel, I really think you should give Spike more credit," Wesley let himself go. "He's been nice and polite and he's been trying to help ever since he became a vampire again. And all you and everybody else in this building do is insult him and throw him aside or just use him."

Angel seemed a little surprised. "Wesley, he's faking it. He does this sometimes, just to get attention."

Wesley wanted to hit Angel, but he held himself in check. "He is not faking it. Have you bothered to look him in the eye? He is NOT faking it. Besides, I know him well enough now to know that."

"How's that?"

"We're together."

Angel blinked in surprise. "Together?" he repeated blankly.

Spike suddenly stepped up. "That's right, poofter,   
together."

Angel looked at Wesley. "What, you love him?"

"Yes," Wesley said. Angel looked at Spike again. "And you love him?"

"Duh," Spike rolled his eyes. "Would I be with him   
otherwise? Come on, Angel, you know if I'm not in love with somebody I just shag and run."

Angel was about to say something but Wesley   
suddenly spoke up again.

"Angel, from now on Spike is going to be in this office, unless he wants to be somewhere else. When I come to work, if Spike wants to come with me, then he comes with me. If I go out with   
you to kill a demon or to investigate something and Spike wants to come with me, then he comes with me. Understand?"

Angel just stared at Wesley for a moment. Then he said. "Okay, fine."

He left.

Wesley blinked. "Well, I thought it would be worse then that."

He was about to say something else but he was suddenly being crushed in a hug by Spike. "That was brilliant!"

Wesley laughed and hugged Spike back, then pulled him back enough to kiss him. Spike   
responded enthusiastically. "We'll show them," Wesley said, grinning at Spike. Spike grinned back, then hugged Wesley again.

The next day Wesley had to go out with Angel, Gunn, Fred and a couple of other Wolfram and Hart men who had started helping the others.   
Spike stayed by Wesley the whole time until they got the area. Several demons attacked them. Spike had helped a couple times in these situations, but every time he did someone would tell him they had it under control, why had he done that? Or they wouldn't even acknowledge him. But he helped anyway. One guy was about to get chewed on and Spike ripped away the demon   
and killed it.

When the fight was over Angel just kept his mouth   
shut for once. And then something happened. The guy that Spike had saved caught up to him.

"Thanks for that, I was about to become dinner   
there," The guy told Spike. There was absolutely no trace of sarcasim. The guy grinned at him and patted him on the back before joining the others.

Spike stood frozen in shock. Then suddenly the biggest grin Wesley had ever seen on Spike split his face.

"I told you we'd show them," Wesley said, grinning back at Spike.

"Yeah," Spike laughed. "That felt good."

After that day people slowly but surely started   
to thank Spike. If he helped them it didn't get ignored. A few people even asked for his help on occasion. Then the biggest shock of all came.

Angel came into Wesley office. Wesley and Spike broke off from each other.

"Er, sorry," Wesley said, blushing slightly. Angel   
chuckled.

"Um, I just wanted to..." Angel sighed. "Spike, I'm   
sorry."

Spike stared at him.

"You HAVE been helping out. Some people have even started to tell me how great you are," Angel sighed. "I guess you've changed, so I'm sorry."

Angel started to go, not expecting anything from Spike.

"Angel."

Angel turned to look over his shoulder.

"Forgiven."

Angel blinked. Then he smiled and left.

Spike seemed surprised at himself. "Did I just forgive somebody?"

Wesley chuckled. "I'm sure it won't happen again." He teased.

Spike laughed. "Poof."

Wesley kissed Spike again. "Really, you think?"

Spike snorted.

Later, just before Wesley left, he found another poem about being excepted. He smiled,   
keeping that one to himself as he ran to catch up to Spike.

*

A/N: That poem is not only mine, but it's published. Almost. lol you can also find it   
online, so if you want proof go to poetry.com and look up Shades of Grey, Light and Dark.


End file.
